


Unity In Parts

by thefreakfox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Wincestiel - Freeform, honestly this fic is just about love, means more love for everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefreakfox/pseuds/thefreakfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I will not tell you how it came to pass that an angel fell in love with two brothers, and how it came to pass that they loved him. It is not my place to tell you, even though maybe it will be one day.<br/>What I will do instead is tell you about their love they have for each other. Because, see, they don’t love the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unity In Parts

**Author's Note:**

> This work was once again beta'd by the beautiful eierschalenblau, who also (once again) proposed an awesome title. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you and your beta-magic, love.  
> This is my first Wincestiel fic, and I hope you will like it. To quote my beta "Wincestiel - more love for everyone!" and I think she's right with that.
> 
> So now - enjoy!

 

* * *

 

I will not tell you how it came to pass that an angel fell in love with two brothers, and how it came to pass that they loved him.  
It is not my place to tell you, even though maybe it will be one day.

What I will do instead is tell you about their love they have for each other. Because, see, they don’t love the same way.

Castiel’s love – it’s ancient.  
Thousands and thousands of years old, older even than the remnants of glaciers you can see in your world.  
It’s inherently and eternally good, his love. Couldn’t be any other way, him being an angel and all that. And for all that it is strong – God, you should see the way it is strong – it is also tentative.  
Unsure. Cas’ love knows of its existence, and it knows of the existence of the love Dean and Sam bear for it, and for Cas; but it is unsure of speaking up and making itself heard.

Cas became somewhat the boulder in the relationship he has with the Winchesters.  
No matter how high the waves of Dean’s anger are going, no matter how loud the thunder of Sam’s outrage – Cas is the boulder in between them, the one place Sam and Dean come back to; he is their home.  
It’s also one of the reasons why he either sleeps in the middle of them or farthest away from the door.  
It’s almost funny, you should see it; how both brothers guard their angel jealously, afraid someone or something could hurt him even though, between the three of them, Castiel is the most dangerous.  
He is often disregarded, the little angel. Seen as frail and not fierce, as skinny and not strong.  
But oh, are these people wrong. I’ve never understood how they could see him like that – he’s a being that could turn your existence to dust in a blink of an eye.

Dean’s love – oh my, I don’t even know where I should begin.  
Dean’s love, it’s angry. I’ve never seen a love so furious and fierce, full of indignation – how dare the world to try and take away the two beings he loves the most; how dare the world to try and tell him it’s wrong to love his brother and his angel?  
And just as Cas’ love is unsure, Dean’s is, too. Because it doesn’t understand how it can exist through all of Dean’s self-loathing.  
And even though it does know that it is loved, that Dean is loved, it doesn’t always understand.

Dean is the middle child of the relationship.  
You should think Castiel should be, with him being their boulder, but he’s not.  
Dean is the one who needs reassurance the most, and he’s the one who is most prone to lashing out. So he needs Sam and Cas, needs them to talk him down, make him see.  
Just as his love, Dean is vicious and violent, and sometimes his love is so incredibly dark that I wouldn’t want you to see, ever.  
Dean is the protector, the one who thinks he has to right all the wrongs; and that’s why he always sleeps nearest to the door.  
Sam might be bigger and stronger, and Cas might be more dangerous, but Dean needs to sleep nearest to the door so he knows that whatever happens, they need to come through him first.

Sam’s love – it’s greater than himself.  
You would think it should be unsure, or dark, or maybe even non-existing, with what he’s been through.  
But, oh – if you could only see it!  
This love is sure, and strong. It might just be the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. Because it can’t find something wrong with itself, sure that it is right, always.  
Sam’s love never doubts, not itself and not Castiel’s and Dean’s love.  
Once it got what it wanted, it became content; like a cat that not only got the canary, but a bowl of milk, too.  
Sam’s love changed the world you live in over and over again, but not many people see it.  
They say Dean’s love is the strongest, because it’s the fiercest. And Dean’s love has saved the world, too; I won’t ever deny that.  
But Sam’s love – it’s the most curious thing, because for all of its greatness, it’s so often disregarded.  
Maybe that’s why it grew so strong; because it had to be self-reliant so often. Cas’ love might have been always there, and Dean’s love might be the fiercest, but Sam’s love was the one who convinced them to try and show themselves.

Sam is the life of their relationship. So much goodness, every bit mastering the darkness he was destined for.  
He is the one that makes the other two laugh, and live, and love. He never cares for where he is lying in their bed, because where ever it is, he can always touch Dean and Cas both; and that’s the only thing that matters to him.  
Sam is the one who loves unconditionally, and disregardful of everything else. He might go hiding in himself when Dean lashes out, but he always comes back.  
Life has taught him this: he can’t outrun love. And he doesn’t want to anymore, either. Sam put them together after they had lost everything, and while Cas is their foundation and Dean is their protector, Sam is content to give them everything he has, no matter what they do.  
Now that he loves both Cas and Dean, he doesn’t want to run away from love anymore.

The three of them, they form their own impossible universe.  
Three suns, three centers, revolving around each other. There are no lesser planets between them, no moons.  
Once there were, beautiful planets filled with life and love and laughter; and smaller moons, catching and reflecting the light of their three suns.  
But they all died away, one by one, shifting the gravitation again and again. And after Mary and John; Jo and Ellen; after Bobby and Kevin; after Jess and all the others – after they had died away, planets and moons blinking out of existence to form another universe somewhere else, Cas and Dean and Sam became self-contained.

Today, it’s different for all of them.  
None of them knows how it happened, but Dean is sleeping soundly in the middle, Cas’ head over his heart, and Dean’s head tucked safely under Sam’s.  
They are asleep, all three of them; and when I see them like that, I want to store them away in a place where they can be safe forever, where they will never again be hurt. They are at ease, now; even though Dean’s mumbling something in Enochian in his sleep that he probably picked up from Cas; and Sam’s legs are twitching now and again, as if he’s dreaming of running; and Cas, he’s smiling.  
Dean is sleeping in the middle today, because they taught each other something over the years, and I will let you in on what they taught each other: that their loves may be different from each other, but that doesn’t mean that one of them loves lesser than the others.

And I will let you in on another secret, the one I wanted you to tell with this story: that’s how it always has been.  
Love can be ancient and good; it can be fierce and full of indignation; and it can be great and content.  
The shape love takes is not important; the fact that you love is.

* * *

 

 

so, what do you think? did I do good? come and let me know, either here or come talk to me on [my tumblr](http://thefreakfox.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
